Beside The Dying Fire/Issue 6
This is issue 6 of Beside The Dying Fire. Issue 6 The Lopez’s have packed up their stuff and we are driving to my house right now, I’m in the back seat right now with Samantha, I’m just looking outside the window, hoping that everyone else is safe, and Felix and his little brother especially, I told him to run, I hope he’s okay, because if he’s not, it’s my fault, and I couldn’t live with that. I just keep staring outside, watching as we pass a couple of infected, and even some people fighting off a couple of infected. But we don’t do anything, we just keep driving forward. I decide to look forward, then Martha and Daniel try to strike up a conversation with me. “So, do you go to high school” Martha asks. “Yeah, today was supposed to be my last day, I even played a prank on the principle last week, they never found out it was me” I say. “Well when everything goes back to normal you’re going to have to own up to that, or make sure you don’t get caught” Daniel says. “You know it, what about you guys, what did you do” I ask. “I was a nurse, usually had to check weird cases, then let the doctor do his work” Martha says. “I was a car dealer, I’m a good liar, got many people to pay more than they needed to” Daniel says. “That’s cool, well if we ever need a liar we know where to find one” I say, laughing a little. “You got it, by the way are we close to your house” Daniel says. “Yeah, the one right around the corner, I still got the keys” I say. Daniel continues driving until he reaches my house, we all get out of the car, I quickly look around to see if there’s any infected approaching us, there’s about ten coming from the other side of the street, so we have enough time to get in the house and hopefully avoid the infected. Daniel and Martha get the stuff out of the trunk of the car. “Let’s get inside before the biters get us, won’t want them taking bites out of us do we” Daniel says. “Don’t say that” Samantha says. “He’s just kidding “ I tell her. I quickly look around to see if Sohti’s car is anywhere around, and I’m relieved to see that’s it’s the second car in the driveway. I look back to the biter’s, not that far right now, I quickly run up to the door and unlock the door, Daniel, Martha, and Samantha walk in. I take out the key, and close the door, then lock it. I look back and hear someone sobbing. I walk to the kitchen to see Sohti, Karen, James, Amy, Michael, Felix, Felix Jr., My sister Diana, and Logan. Logan is crying, and I see Diana putting her hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry Ken is alive, he has to be” Diana says. Logan looks up and is about to say something when he sees me standing in the kitchen. He quickly gets up and hugs me, really hard. Then I return the hug, happy to see that everyone has returned okay. Felix walks up to me, then when Logan let’s go, Felix hugs me and says “How did you escape”. “Well he saved me” I say, and point to Daniel, and it seems like this is the first time they’ve taken notice of the Lopez’s. Logan walks up to Daniel and shakes his hand and says “Thanks for saving him” Logan says. “It’s nothing” Daniel says, then we hear a couple of bangs and look back to see the biter’s were able to break the door open, and we all get a weapon, me gripping the tennis racket. And I quickly hit a biter as hard as I can over the head. Daniel swings his axe through a biter’s head. Logan grabs a kitchen knife and stabs two in the head. Then we are able to kill the rest. “Where are we going to stay, this place doesn’t look very safe” Daniel says. “Oh don’t worry, We will make it safe” Logan says, with a slight smile, looking at me. Issues Category:Beside The Dying Fire Category:Beside The Dying Fire Issues Category:Issues Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues